To Search for You
by Sasuke's-Sanity96
Summary: When someone precioius to Sasuke gets taken away by the hunters that want to end their lives, he and Naruto go and search for her while trying to keep themselves from being captured in the process.but one hunter is more than a match for them *NO SASUNARU*
1. Chapter 1

**mmWell as predicted, I have come up with a new idea which is this one after just so recently finishing one of my stories (gahhh thank god I did XD). Here's "To Search for You". And no, there are no yaoi pairings here :/ It's just best buds is all. This story takes place in a 21****st**** century setting~  
>Ariame: .com#/d3np3uu (here's the link to her picture :p)**

**Disclaimer!**

**Shirogin: Rinaru does not own Naruto! She only owns this plot! **

**Rinaru: That's a good furnosa foxy =3=. **

**Enjoy! (this story's told in Sasuke's POV)**

_We all sat around the small clearing in our little make-shift "yard". I look over at the dobe Uzumaki Naruto as he told my daughter Ariame one of his great adventures of getting ramen out of the city without being caught. Of course I had to save his ass a couple times but that doesn't matter. Every couple days or weeks we enter the city to get supplies and food to survive. There are a few close calls here and there but nothing too serious. _

"_Daddy!" Ariame called for me. _

"_What is it?" I asked her. _

_She grinned and walked up to me holding something in her hands. "Here," she said, handing over whatever she had in her hands. Upon closer inspection it was a simple necklace. It had small crystal raven that looked to be carved out expertly and hooked up to a simple line of rubber. I got her a couple things so she could make necklaces because she loves to make them… Every time I head into town, I always look for necklace building supplies. She may just be 5 but she's really good at it. _

_I took it gratefully and watched as her expression turned from happy to doubtful, "Do you like it?" _

_I smiled and shook my head amused. I brought up my hand to her head and ruffled it a bit, "It's great Aria. I'll always have it with me." _

_She grinned and went over to Naruto and handed him another necklace that had some kind of ramen bowl shape to it. Naruto was flipping for joy and thanked Ariame a billion times. _

_Ariame's the joy bringer to our small group of 3, we call her Aria for short. Like I said earlier she's only 5. I may have said she's my daughter but she's not really by blood. I just found her that day when the facilities malfunctioned and we all escaped. She was just a baby back then… I found her in a lab room and decided to take her with me. And so I raised her for 5 whole years and she gradually began to call me daddy. Naruto's her "uncle"…he kind of demanded it but I didn't care much. _

_She has light silver hair and deep blue eyes; which is why others sometimes confuse her as Naruto's child when it's neither of us. She also has a couple freckles on her face that make her that much adorable. Her hair's short and somewhat messy in some places. She wears a small blue bow on her right side and wears a simple blue dress with pink flowers around the whole dress. I gave her a necklace with the same flower the dress has one day and she never takes it off. Her personality is very bright. Not too loud like Naruto, but simple and happy. You don't need to give her too much to please her like other children do which I'm grateful for. _

"_Yo Teme!" said blonde calls. _

_I look up at him annoyed, "Hn?" _

"_It's almost night time," he concludes, pointing at the sky which indeed was starting to darken. "I think its best that we prepare camp..." Nighttime was always eerie…_

_I nodded, "You do that. I'll get dinner ready," I answered, getting up and going over to the supply of log pieces we had on us. _

_He nodded and went into the forest where our camp really is. It's one way to keep hidden from enemies or rivals of our own kind. I picked up a couple pieces of firewood and brought it up to the center where we always set up a small fire. Ariame walked over to me holding a couple rocks to keep the wood from falling and spreading a fire that'll surely engulf the whole forest if no one stops it… Which unfortunately we can't because we don't know any water element attacks. (__**Jutsus basically**__)_

"_Thanks," I thanked her. "Put them over there." She did so and sat a couple feet away to watch me light up the fire after I set everything up. It always fascinated her for some reason… I guess it's because she still doesn't know what her powers would be… _

_After setting up the firewood and placing the rocks around it, I stood back a little and took a deep breath. When I exhaled, fire bursts from my mouth and hit the wood. In seconds the fire became stable and began to burn the wood gradually. I let a small puff of fire escape my lips and sighed. I still fear that one day, I might burn myself… I'm still quite new at it… Ariame started to clap animatedly and cheered. I turned to her and gave her a small smile. Strange child she is indeed… _

"_Mind getting the food?" I asked. _

_She nodded and stood, "What are we eating today?" _

"_Your favorite," I answered simply. _

"_Onigiri?" she cried happily as she dashed into the woods where our camp and supplies were stored at. A couple minutes later, she came back out holding the ingredients for the food and Naruto holding the pots and pans needed to cook said ingredients. _

_I thanked them once they brought the items to me and began to cook. _

_**Couple minutes later~**_

_I finished cooking and served up the food in plates. I handed one to Ariame and another to Naruto who at first complained that it's not ramen but ate it because he did need something in his system. I only rolled my eyes and began to eat quietly. _

_After we finished eating and put the dirty dishes away to clean later in the morning, I couldn't help but feel that something was off. It didn't seem like any normal night… there seemed to be a thick, dark feeling to it. I merely shrugged the feeling and put out the fire and followed the other two into the forest towards where our camp was. _

_Camp was rather simple. A couple hammocks in the tree tops and blankets to keep us warm. Naruto and I could climb it easily since we could generate our chakra into our feet and walk up it, but Ariame was too young to be able to control her chakra so I always took her up the tree. _

_Like always, I picked her up and ran up the tree quickly and went over to her hammock where I lightly placed her. She got in a comfortable position and I put the blanket over her small body. I leaned over and kissed her forehead telling her goodnight. She smiled and said goodnight back and drifted off to sleep. I went over to my hammock and lied on my back with my arms behind my head. Naruto was already snoring over by his hammock and so was Ariame…but she was quieter… I think it's a girl thing… (__**Funny fact: I don't snore… I don't know why because my parents and brother do but I don't… -sweatdrop-**__)_

_I stared up at the dark sky for a couple minutes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Though that obscure feeling never left my mind… _

…_.._

…_._

…_._

"_Sasuke!" I heard someone call. I thought I was dreaming the voice but then I heard the panic in the voice. "Wake up!" _

_I woke up with a jolt and looked over at the branch next to my hammock and saw Naruto crouched, holding Ariame in his arms. "What's going on?" I demanded. _

"_They found us! We need to get out of here!" he hisses while looking behind him. I jumped out of the hammock and could indeed hear some rustling and commands being yelled out to one another. _

"_Come on," I jerked my head for him to follow me away from the noise and dashed off, Naruto following at my heels. Once we passed a couple miles down the forest, we entered another clearing and froze. Right in front of us, another group of hunters stood, looking at us amused. Naruto turns to look back only to get stabbed with some kind of harpoon. He drops Ariame and tries to get the harpoon out of his shoulder only to get electrocuted really badly. "Ariame!" I called out and tried to move to her. She turned away from Naruto and reached for me just as I reached for her. _

_Everything seemed to go in slow motion. She seemed so far away when she was only 10 feet away which wasn't much for us with our speed. Suddenly a net got shot towards her and brought her down with the weights it had. The net closed around her as one of the hunters pulled back and pulled her towards him. "Aria!" I cried desperately this time just as my fingers brushed the net slightly. Then something hit my leg and I lost my balance and fell. I looked up to see Ariame being pulled closer and closer to the enemy as she cried and tried to break out of the net. _

_I didn't even thought about what hit me on the leg as I tried to stand up and go to her, but I was painfully reminded why I fell earlier. Bolts of electricity shot through my body and I cried out in pain and fell back down in my earlier position. I look up to see that Naruto was still fighting against the currents and was trying to get the harpoon out of his shoulder. "Sasuke, get up!" he yelled at me. I was about to when I felt a foot slam into my back and bring me back down. _

"_You're not going anywhere, bud," the hunter said mockingly. From what I heard, she sounded very feminine. I growled and turned my head so I could see who the hell was holding me back. I saw a girl around my age with pink hair. She had a smug look on her face as she held me down with her foot. I glared at her and her smirk grew, "Ho? Still got some fight left in ya, huh?" then she leaned down to my ear and chuckled lightly. "Unfortunately you're trapped my dear… There's nothing you can do now. All those days of freedom have now come to a close."_

_My own smirk made its way to my face as I said, "Fuck you." (__**ooops, bad sasu, bad!**__)_

_This got on her nerves as a visible vein popped out and she hit me in the side of my head with the butt of her shotgun. I hissed in pain and her smirk came back, "Wanna try that again, asshole?" _

_I was about to say something but then I heard Ariame's plea for me, "DADDY, HELP!" My breath hitched and I immediately turned my attention to her, forgetting about the woman on my back. _

"_Quiet down you stupid girl!" the hunter that was holding her growled and hit her behind the head hard enough to knock her out. It was hard to see from this distance, but I saw blood coming out of the hit the guy just gave her. My eyes widened as I stared at a trail of blood that trickled down her face. Everything zoned out around me as I watched the blood trickle lower and lower down her face, to her chin, into the air, and drop on the ground with a faint drip sound. The minute the drop of blood hit the ground, my heart skipped a beat. Then it began to pound with great force and speed. My eyes turned blood red with 3 tomoes surrounding the pupil. I heard faint mumbling from the other hunters speaking but all that was distinct in my ears was the pounding of my heart. _

_A deep growl escaped my lips, earning the woman's attention back on me. I dug my fingers into the ground and I forced myself up and fought the electrical currents entering my body. But then, my body seemed to absorb the electricity and powered up some new power within me. Suddenly, bolts of electricity surround my body and the woman got hit by it and she backed off in a matter of seconds. _

"_The hell was that?" she hissed. _

_I slowly stood up, never breaking eye contact with her. "The Sharingan…" she whispered in surprised. "So you must be one of those infamous Uchihas…" I reached down to the harpoon on my leg and yanked it out even though it hurt a lot. I winced and looked down at the hole in my leg gushing out blood. Once again I look up at her and saw the surprise in her face at the freakishly big wound on my leg. She reached behind her for her shotgun and smirked, "Well… Commander never said that I have to bring you alive…" _

_I backed up a bit and got in a crouch. "Aw, you're scared?" she mocked, pointing the gun at me. "Don't worry sweetheart, this'll only hurt for a second…" she grinned sinisterly as she aimed right for my head. I quickly began to formulate a plan to how I can get out of this mess. I know for a fact that Naruto's right behind me and he's got incredible power and can take down a bunch of them quickly. While he distracts them, I can go and get Ariame… Once I have her, we can escape as far away from them as we can. I focused my attention back at the woman and waited. All I have to wait for is for when she shoots… _

_She pulled the trigger and the bullet flew through the air towards me. Usually they hit in seconds, but I could just see it coming at me as if it were traveling slowly. I dodged the bullet that happened to hit Naruto on the shoulder and he glared at me, "TEME!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the harpoon in his shoulder and pulled hard. He cried out once the harpoon was out and held his gaping wound. Just then the woman shot another shot and I pulled Naruto out of the way. _

"_Naruto, you go deal with them, I'll get Ariame! Once I do, we're to leave immediately understand?" I hissed. _

_He nodded and crouched, "You got it!" and he lounged at a group of them. _

_Unfortunately, pinky saw through my plan and yelled at the guy who held Ariame, "Get out of here quick!" Said man nodded and turned to leave but I caught up to him and tackled him down. I was just about to take Ariame out of his hands when I felt something hit my stomach and sent me hurling backwards. I hit the ground on my neck and back and skidded a couple feet (_**like in the chunin exams =3=**). _I came to my senses and sat up quickly to see the woman coming at me with a fist ready to hit. I moved out of the way and jumped to my feet. She hit the ground hard but she didn't so much as flinch. She pulled out a throwing knife and hurled it in my direction. I deflected it and saw her coming at me again. She landed a punch on my gut, this time causing me to cough up blood and I held my abdomen as I tried to recover from the hit, only to get a roundhouse kick to the side of my head that sent me crashing to the ground once more. I winced and tried to focus again managing to see another kick heading my way. I rolled away from it and landed on my back. _

_I was about to stand when she came and slammed her foot on my chest and all the air left my lungs. "You think it's that easy to run away from me, don't you?" and she pulled her gun out again and pushed it into my forehead harshly, finger on the trigger. "This is as far as your game will go…" She was about to pull the trigger when all of the sudden, an intervention came through the radio she had on her. _

"_Haruno, report to base immediately…*static*…Some experiments are trying to break in," the voice said. _

_The woman, Haruno, looked down at the small radio and picked it up while pulling the gun away from me, "Sir. I'll be right over." She then looked down at me for a brief moment, then turned and ordered the others to follow her back to base. _

_And just as quickly as they arrived, they left… But they left with Ariame… I stumbled back onto my feet while huffing and tried to run after them but Naruto stopped me. "Let go! I need to save her!" I cried out desperately trying to break free from his hard grip on my shoulder but to no avail. I had no strength left…_

"_Teme, you're out of strength! What the hell do you think you're going to accomplish? Getting your ass caught?" he yelled, getting some sense into my head. "There's nothing we can do right now!"_

"_Yes there is! We need to go after them before it's too late!" I yelled back. _

"_Sasuke we're both exhausted!" _

"_ARIAME NEEDS ME-" Naruto cut me off punching me in the face. I fell down and looked up at him angered. I was about to yell at him but then I noticed that he was crying. _

"_YOU DON'T THINK I DON'T WANT TO SAVE HER TOO?" his voice broke. "I want to go after them as badly as you do but I can barely stand, Sasuke! There's nothing we can do right now!" Now that I looked closer, his legs were shaking as if they were about to give out on him any minute now. _

_I looked away and sighed, "…You're right…" I whispered hoarsely. "I don't even have the strength to stand up anymore…but…Ariame…"_

_Finally he collapsed onto his knees and looked at me with one of his goofy grins, "Don't worry about it! Once we recover, we'll go and search the ends of the world for her and we won't stop until we find her, right Teme?" _

_I nodded and felt lightheaded, "R-right…" Last thing I know my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I collapsed._

…But that was eight months ago.

That dreadful memory still hunts my mind… We healed up after about 2 months and we began to search for Ariame but we never found any trace of her. It's as if they purposely hid her tracks so we couldn't find her…

Now you may all be wondering who I am…well more like what I am… I am an experiment that escaped from that facility that broke down years ago. My idiotic friend Naruto is also one too but he had it in worse than me… They experimented on him and put some kind of demon inside him. He says he sometimes meets it and it's not very nice but I much rather ignore him then get involved with whatever the hell he has inside him.

Us experiments… We're humans basically…the only difference is that we have powers as well as inhuman speed and strength. My powers now are lightning and fire element. Naruto one day got bored when we were training and came up with the stupid idea to come up with names for the powers…and I still don't understand why I stooped to that level and actually named the thunder one. I named it Chidori and there's a couple different ways to use it… And then there's that sharingan pinky mentioned…

Naruto named his wind element attack Rasengan… He can also create clones but naming it would be kind of pointless if you ask me…just like my fire element attack. I mean, it's just fire… enough said.

Well at the moment we were sitting a couple miles from a city named Kodaira in Tokyo. What we're doing is either looking for TV news about new experiments that were captured on mentioned facilities or listen to people's conversation about the nearest facility. It's been the talk of the months lately because a group of hunters have been doing an excellent job at capturing experiments… If I'm not mistaken, I heard someone say that pinky's name. So she's that good huh…?

"TEME!" a certain annoying blonde yelled out.

I sighed and tear my eyes off a billboard I was looking at, "What is it?"

"Lookie what I got!" he extended something out with a smug look on his face. I look at the object in his hands and then back at him curiously.

"A radio? Why did you get a radio?" I asked.

He laughed and walked up to me, putting his arm around my shoulder and turning me around as he walked and dragged me along. "Teme, teme, teme, teme…" he shook his head. "A radio is second best at news than TV. You see, now we can listen to the news wherever the hell we are and at the same time some music!"

Oh wow he's actually right about that. "Right, I get it. Now let go of me." He did so but continued to walk ahead of me to god knows where. "Where are you going? You can't just waltz around the streets like that or else you'll be caught."

"Ah whatever teme, I won't be captured that easily!" he cheered, pumping up his chest.

"Says the one who got caught more than 15 times in the past 8 months," I mused, brushing past him in mockery.

He let an audible growl escape his throat and he yelled at the top of his lungs, "TEME!" and I knew he was going to chase me and I broke out into a jog, which is actually a sprint in humans terms, as Naruto followed me while screaming how he'll rip my head off when he catches up to me. Some of the local citizens stared at us startled or amused by the scene until Naruto did catch up to me and tackled me to the ground. "Ha! Who's the fastest now, huh Teme?"

"Get off…!" I gasped out. Damn he's heavy…

"Not until you take back what you inquired earlier!" he growled.

I smirked and acted as if I saw something up ahead, "Oh my god, Naruto, is that a ramen shop?"

Said male's head shot up and looked around frantic, "Where, where?" Stupid moron let his guard down for ramen, how great… I brought my hands underneath me and took a deep breath the best I could and pushed myself off the ground in a push-up motion. "GAH!" Naruto screamed as he fell off my back onto the ground and I jumped onto my feet, brushing off some of the dirt on my clothes. Naruto sat up and glared daggers at me. "Teme you asshole!"

"I'm aware I am," I mumble amused.

"I swear I'm going…" he trailed off and seemed to be staring behind me. From what I sense, there's a wall behind me so what is he looking at? "Teme, turn around…"

I looked behind me and noticed a piece of paper glued to the wall. Upon closer inspection, it's a wanted poster of… "Me?" I said the last part out loud.

"And me too!" he yells, pointing at a picture a couple feet from mine. I looked over to my right and noticed a couple citizens staring at us in fear, while some had their phones out…calling someone…

"Experiments!" someone cried pointing at us.

"Shit…"I growled and turned to walk away from the poster and into the streets to sprint. "Come on Naruto!" Said male followed my movements and we were out and running the second we came out. We jumped over scooters and small cars and dodged a couple trucks here and there. After a couple more miles, I came to an abrupt halt and Naruto stopped with me…ouch…

"The hell was that for Teme?" he cried, holding his nose.

"Shh," I shushed him. "Be quiet and sense your surroundings for once…" I scolded. It felt like someone was watching or maybe even chasing us the whole way here…

He glared and crossed his arms over his chest, "I know what to do, thank you very much."

"Great then I suggest you duck right now," I stated bluntly as a knife was aimed at his head but he dodged it in the nick of time.

"HOLY CRAP!" he cried out after falling on his ass. I shook my head and turned to our attacker. All the blood on my face left me as I stared at the hunter who stood before us.

"Well helllooooo," she cooed amused, spinning a pistol in her finger carelessly. "Did you miss me my darlings?"

Naruto blinked and stared at her and then went into a thinking pose, "Mmm… Have I met you before? You seem familiar…"

She gave him a look that said very clearly: "are you stupid?" She sighed and shook her head, "Nothing more expected from a stupid experiment such as yourselves… At least chicken ass over there recognizes me."

My eye twitched at her last comment and Naruto rose to his feet in a matter of seconds and glared at her, "OI! WHO ARE YOU TO CALL US STUPID? WE'RE HUMANS TOO YOU KNOW!"

She clicked her tongue and brought her pointer finger, where the pistol was, up and pointed the gun at Naruto, "Were humans, boy, were. But now you're just some shitty experiments gone wrong…"

Naruto let out an audible growl, taking a blind step forward towards her. "Naruto, don't let her get to you. She's just toying with us…"

He hissed and glared at me, "I know that but I can't let her badmouth us!" And he lounged, much to pinky's amusement that was evident on her face.

"Naruto!" I yelled at him but he didn't heed me. "Fucking moron…" I hissed under my breath.

I watched as Naruto the moron charged at Haruno who just simply stood there with a bored expression on her features. She put away her pistol and kept her hand near her thigh, as if waiting for the right moment to pull something out and strike… That's probably exactly what she's doing. Naruto reached her and threw a fist to her face but she just stepped to the side and pulled out the wonder object and hit Naruto in the back of the head with it. It made a faint thud on Naruto's head and from the streak of light that hit the object; it seemed to be a knife. Naruto collapsed and fell to the ground unmoving. Turns out pinky hit him with the hilt of her knife… Oh Naruto you stupid idiot…

She stared at the motionless body and sighed. Obviously thinking what an idiot he was. Then in a flash she flung that same knife in my direction but I just cocked my head to the side and let it pass me and hit some random bicyclist… I hope that wasn't a fatal hit… Her attention then went to me when she noted that I just simply avoided it without even moving from my spot. She jotted her hip out and placed her hand on her waist while smirking at me, "Ah… I see you improved over time…"

I craned my neck and leaned heavily on one side, "Hn… I had the feeling I would come across you again…"

She placed a hand to her chest in a sassy motion and sniffed, "Oh why I am touched… You recognized my strength…"

"Stop screwing around…" I growled out. She dropped her act and moved to my left slowly, and I moved to her right at the same pace so each time she moved I moved with her. This way I'm not letting her get a chance to catch me off guard.

"Cautious much?" she snorted and stopped moving and so did I. "Not a fool's fool I take it. This'll be fun…" she then reached behind her back and pulled out her shotgun, eyeing it admirably. "Do you know which is my favorite toy out of all of them?"

"That shotgun I take it?" I answered without much thought.

"How right you are, deary," she laughs bringing up the gun and aiming it at me in less than a second. My eyes widened and my sharingan activated automatically the minute she fired. The bullet was aimed right for my chest where my heart was. I dodged it and realized she had fired a second one already. I flipped backwards to avoid it and couldn't help but feel lightheaded for doing such quick movements in such short time. "Oh damn…" she laughed. "You're by far amazing! But…" she mumbles flirtatiously. "Can you dodge them all?" And that's when she pulled out a machine gun and aimed it at me.

"Shit!" I hissed and took off running just as she pulled the trigger and now multiple bullets are being fired rapidly at me. Luckily I managed to swiftly dodge some and others just missed. Then I spotted a large cement ledge for stairs just up ahead. It looked pretty thick so it'll work. I slid over to it and placed my back against it as the shots hit the cement. After a while she stopped firing and sighed annoyed. From what I could hear, she was walking towards me.

"Crafty little son of a bitch aren't you?" Startled, I look up and saw her standing on the ledge. She smiled and pulled out another knife quickly and shoved it at my head. Not having enough time or space to move, I brought my arm up to my head and let the knife pierce my arm. I grunted at the sudden shock I received and quickly stood up and moved away from the stairs.

I brought up my arm and eyed the wound a little and noticed that it was pretty bad. I grabbed the hilt and painfully pulled it out of my arm while pinky watched amused. The knife finally came off my arm and blood started spewing like crazy. Thinking quickly, I ripped my shirt off and wrapped it around it and tightened the knot. I couldn't just put a small strip; I mean, come on, my arm's spewing blood like crazy so I need something thicker. I brought my attention back to her and realized she was observing my body…okay, now I feel uncomfortable.

"Nice body you got there," she grinned at me before jumping off the rail and walking up a couple feet and stopping.

"Stop marveling it," I hissed. All I wanted was to cover my chest now... A man shouldn't feel like this at all but seriously…

"I'm not. I'm complementing it," she laughs before disappearing from my sights. I blinked and looked around but there was no trace of her. Now that I think about it that was way too fast for a human… Is she really one?

Suddenly I felt something collide with my face. I stumbled a bit and tried to regain my balance but then something pulled me harshly by my neck and then chucked me down the street and into a building. I coughed up blood once my back hit the concrete and fell to my knees huffing. I couldn't catch my breath quickly for some reason. When I finally do catch my breath, my breathing was cut off and I was pushed up into the wall. I managed to grip the arm that held my neck but I couldn't get it to let go.

"It's over, Uchiha, give up," her voice said.

I squint one of my eyes open and looked at her. She didn't have any trace of amusement or playfulness; she was drop dead serious. I smirked and wheezed out, "Don't take me lightly…" Pinky raised her eyebrow at that comment but I didn't continue. I took a deep ragged breath and could feel a burning sensation inside my chest. I blew out the breath and fire came blasting off my mouth. Her eyes widened but she couldn't escape it. The fire hit her completely and it also hit me. I winced at the new pain and she pulled back abruptly while letting out a strained cry.

I rolled a bit to take out the fire that was on my body and dashed off towards Naruto. This is the only chance of escape I have and I'm not going to waste it. I picked up his body and flung it over my shoulder. Without thinking of where to go, I sprinted off to god knows where.

But for some reason I couldn't stop wondering if she was alive or not…

If she was alive… was she really human?

**~Somewhere (normal POV)~**

Someone knocked on her door. She growled and stood up to answer it. Once she opened it she glared down the bastard who dared interrupt her from healing.

"The leader wants to talk to you," the person said and walked off without another word.

She sighed and headed out the door towards His office. She knocked and someone called from inside, "Come in." When she entered, the leader had his back turned to her. She got down on one knee and placed her fist on the ground with her hand on her chest. "My deepest apologies my lord…"

"Sakura," he called, turning to face her. "You failed to capture them. Why?"

She gulped and closed her eyes tightly. "I underestimated the Uchiha brat… He's more skilled than I thought he was…he always had some kind of trick up his sleeve when the time called for it."

He nodded and walked up to her with his staff. He brought the staff under her chin and brought her head up to look at him but she refused to. "Look my dear… You fail to capture them again; you won't be forgiven easily…"

"I understand my lord," she mumbled, staring at anything but him.

"Good," he smirked before turning away from her and heading to the window in his office that showed all the experiments who were trapped in containers. "Remember who's inferior here. Experiments are inferior to humans, did you forget, Sakura? You of all experiments should know this." She bawled her fist tighter and hung her head

"I did not forget, sir."

He sighed and sat on his chair and turned to face her again. "Remember why I spared you in the first place," he grumbled, narrowing his eyes at her. "It was for the simple reason that you were much powerful than the rest of the experiments we captured…"

She was an experiment as well. No one questioned her about her reason for being there but they also never minded having an experiment helping them out. Probably for the fact that she has more experience and knows how most of them worked… but for some reason… she could never understand that Uchiha. It's as if he purposely tricks people.

"Next time you face them… If you just manage to knock one out like you said you did, capture that one and forget about the other," he cleared his throat. "Preferably face them when they're separated. Seems to me those two are working together…"

"Yes my lord. I will get hunt them again shortly after I'm done healing," she announced.

He nodded, "Very well… You may leave."

She nodded and backed away from the room. Once she was out the doors, she turned around and walked back to her room. Next time, she'll get them for sure… or at least get one… They don't know what's going to hit them.

She like the rest of them is an experiment… She understands what the blonde yelled at her earlier… She knows how he feels because she too feels the same way but she rather not show or express it.

They are humans as well… So why…?

Why are they killing them?

_**To be continued…**_

**Well that's my new story for yeh :D So what do you think? Interesting, boring, suckish? Any questions just write it in the review ;)**

**Again, no SasuNaru even though it did seemed that way in the beginning… -sweatdrop- **

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2 :3 Sorry for the late update… I've just been too…artistic ;]**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>5 years ago…<p>

There was a facility shutdown, resulting in the escape of thousands of experiments. This facility was the mother of all facilities and it's were Sasuke and Naruto came from. They were marked as the most dangerous… but then they escaped and everyone went into a panic. Even other experiments feared them for their incredible power that they released when threatened.

It was just like any normal day in the facility… Scientists walking up and down the hallways, checking the experiments health and such… you know, just a normal day for them:

"_#643 seems alright… The new tests don't seem to be making too much of an overwhelming impact on him," a scientist stated to his partner while walking back to the lab to put up the new records._

"_It's rather amazing how they cope with all those tests," his partner said in awe. "It's as if they weren't really humans to begin with!"_

"_How right you are," his partner laughed. _

_*Elsewhere*_

"_Well hello Sasuke, how are you feeling?" the head scientist snickered, hitting the glass on the container, causing the male inside it to cringe and let out a feral growl. The scientist laughed and shook his head, "You Uchihas are never really kind…" _

_Said male let out a hiss, "You won't be laughing when I break from this shit and kill you…!" _

_He laughed and raised an eyebrow at the poor powerless male, "And may I ask how the hell will you break out of there? It's impossible to break!" _

"_You'll see," the Uchiha sneered with the most malicious expression ever; one that said that he was going to break out one way or the other. _

_The scientist felt something creeping up inside him. Was it fear he was feeling? He shrugged it off and waved at the male as he walked away from the threatening male. The raven haired man let out a frustrated growl and kicked the glass but it made no effect; just a faint thud. He sighed and leaned his forehead against the glass of the container that has held him prisoner for as long as he remembered. _

_He looked down at the floor and wondered how it would feel like to be standing…They took him out of the container but restrained him so they could conduct more experiments but… he never once was able to stand. He was either sitting or lying down on a stretcher. _

_The doors to his left opened and his attention went to them. He saw 4 scientists walking in. Two pushing and pulling a stretcher, which held the body of someone which he couldn't see from that distance, and the other two went ahead and prepared the container next to him._

_If he could remember correctly, it usually held a blonde male named Naruto who always tried to talk to him about random things. He never understood how that kid could still be smiling in the restrictions they are in. He wouldn't admit it but he was glad he had such a neighbor… even at bad times, that idiot could still brighten up the day by doing something stupid or saying something that was stupid… _

_But now that blonde looked almost dead. It looked like whatever they did to him was hurting more than usual. The container opened with a hiss after all the liquid inside that lets them breathe in it drained out. They picked up his body and placed it inside the container and closed it once again. They lingered there for a moment until the liquid came back and filled up the container. When they finally left the room, the raven haired male turned to the blonde. _

"_Dobe," he called, receiving a slight attempt of the other trying to lift his head up to meet his calculating eyes. "What did they do to you…?" he asked. _

_The blonde groaned and spoke hoarsely, "They… they inserted…a..demon…inside me…" he gasped out. _

_The other stared in utter surprise, "How the hell? Is that even possible?"_

"_I don't…I don't really know…" he whimpered. _

"_It's alright," the Uchiha grunted. "We'll get out of this hell one day. Just you wait…"_

"_And how is that…going to…happen…?" _

_Said male smirked and turned to the door where the scientists had walked out, "Have you ever noticed that no technological thing lasts for a long time?"_

_The blonde managed to look up at the guy he now calls a friend as realization hit him, "So you're saying…"_

"_This place runs completely on technology. One day, I believe, every machine will malfunction and that's when we will escape…"_

**_*Days later* _**

_The scientists grouped up in the lab and started chatting. The lead scientist walked in and everyone quieted down and turned their attention to him. He smirked and stood there, eyeing everyone with a smug look on his face. "I am proud to say that, this facility, our facility, has been declared the biggest facility in all our country!"_

_Everyone clapped and said a couple faint comments until the lead scientist silenced them. "And we've also created the strongest experiment ever known to all scientists! Behold," he exclaimed, turning to face behind him where the metal walls slid out of the way and showed some kind of arena/pen thing where a demon with 4 tails stood his ground, growling and hissing. "The strongest experiment known to men! The jinchuriki!" (__**not very original I know :p**__)_

_The others clapped once again and watched as the demon started to roar, causing the thick glass that kept them separated from him to crack and crack... _

"_Um…Is that supposed to happen?" one of the scientists asked meekly._

_The lead scientist turned to look at them slightly then looked back at the glass when it cracked even more. "Shit…! Take cover, it's going to break!" he yelled as he dropped to the floor in a fetal position, covering his head. The others followed his actions just as the glass burst out and the roar's blast struck the machines that controlled everything in the facility. The lead scientist peeked out and started to shake when he saw the machines starting to combust. He looked back to where the demon was just in time to see it charging at him. He dodged and the demon crashed into the machines, successfully destroying them. _

_The other scientists scurried to their feet and ran out of the lab, closing the door, trying to keep the demon inside. "What do we do now sir?" one of them panicked. _

"_Go check on the other experiments!" he commanded, running down the opposite hallway where they held the most dangerous and most powerful experiments. He entered the room and noticed that nothing seemed out of place. Everything was quiet but it looked like everything was in place. He cautiously walked down the many rows of containers and saw that they were all in them, still sleeping. He continued to eye the containers until he reached one that held nothing inside. Whoever it held inside it was smashed open. Wondering who could it possibly was, he looked down at the identification plaque and froze. _

"_Sasuke Uchiha…" he mumbled out loud and spun around. Now he was utterly nervous. But he never heard any footsteps or anything that indicates he's still in this very room with him… but he still couldn't let his guard down so easily. _

"_It's funny how things turn out in the end…" a male's voice said. The lead scientist's head shot up and saw Sasuke on top of his own container. How did he not notice him there before? Said male grinned maliciously and held up an axe. "Lookie what I found here…" he mused, spinning the axe a bit. _

"_Y-You wouldn't dare…!" the scientist gasped. _

"_Watch me," he grunted, shoving the axe into the scientist's head. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed on the floor motionless. "Humans…" Sasuke sighed, jumping off his container and pulling out the axe out of the guy's head and slamming it against one of the experiment's container. _

_The container cracked first but then it just blasted the liquids at Sasuke. The pressure caused the glass to shatter to pieces and an experiment collapsed on the floor and stumbled back onto its feet. He stared at Sasuke for a moment before thanking him. Sasuke nodded and handed him the axe, "Free them all," he growled. The male nodded and went off to help free the others. _

_Sasuke dashed out of the room he was in and stopped right in the hallway, looking around, wondering where the hell he should go when all of the sudden something burst out from a door and let out a roar that almost knocked him off his feet. He looked down the hallway and saw a beast glaring at him. There was something about that beast that made him have the feeling that he in fact knew this thing… "…Could it possibly be…?" he wondered out loud just as the beast snorted and walked up to him, ready to slice off his head. "Naruto? Naruto is that you?" he asked cautiously. _

_The beast narrowed his eyes and sniffed the air a little before letting out a low growl. Sasuke didn't know how to react at first; if he should run, stand there, or just fight it? But all the suggestions left his mind when the beast stood on two legs and the skin looking thing started to peel off to reveal a blonde behind it. After a couple minutes, Naruto stood there with a couple burns in his skin that slowly began to heal on their own. He didn't focus at first but soon he slowly started to come back to his senses. Once he did, he grinned like a moron. _

_Sasuke shook his head at the blonde and chuckled, "Honestly…" The blonde walked up to him and extended his hand for him to shake. _

"_So I guess this is it…" he said quietly with a grin. _

_Sasuke stared at the hand before he took it and gave it a firm shake and smirked, "Sure is…" But right then, they heard faint screaming and an explosion. Soon after alarms started to blare out into the hallways. _

"_What's happening?" Naruto freaked. _

_Sasuke listened closely to the alarm and then it struck him, "The facility's going to explode…"_

"_What?"_

"_We gotta get out of here, come on!" he yelled, running down the hallway with Naruto trailing behind. They now could faintly hear the chaos that was occurring around. The scientist where screaming, the experiments were running amok. It was pure chaos. _

"_Do you know where we're going?" Naruto screeched over the alarms._

"_Kinda!" Sasuke said sheepishly. _

"_Hell, why in the world am I following you then?" he screeched irritated. _

"_Because you wouldn't even know how to get the hell out of here in the first place now shut up and keep running damn it!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth. Naruto said nothing then and they continued to run down the hallways with the only sounds being their panting and their footsteps with the alarms blaring here and there. _

_They passed by a room that looked to be uninhabited, but certain wails told Sasuke that there was something inhabiting the room. He came to an abrupt halt and looked back, having Naruto almost crash into him in the process. "What the hell man?" Naruto complained, panting a bit. _

_But Sasuke didn't answer him. He listened and made sure that the sound he was hearing was truly there and not a fraction of his imagination, but the wails were still there. He turned to Naruto with a clueless face, "There's a baby in there… What should…?" _

_Naruto then heard the wails and glared at the clueless man, "Go and get the baby!"_

"_But-"_

"_Just get it! That poor child's defenseless in the matter, now go get it!" _

_Naruto didn't have to say anything else. Sasuke pushed past him and tried to open the door, only to find out that it was locked. He rattled the door knob a bit and pulled multiple times but it didn't budge. "God damn-" he growled, turning to the window and ramming his elbow into the thick glass. It didn't budge. He growled in frustration. They didn't know just how much time they had left before this facility blew up and saving this child was proving to be time consuming. Naruto sighed and stalked over, pushing Sasuke to the side. _

"_Let me get this…" and with that the blonde took a couple steps back from what the hallway allowed him to take and charged at the glass, successfully breaking it. After a couple seconds, the blonde stood up and faced the raven haired man on the other side. "Hurry up and get the baby!" _

_Sasuke jumped over the broken glass and landed next to Naruto. He turned to Naruto with a curious glance, "Why don't you get it?" _

"_Because I don't know how to treat or hold a baby!" the idiot fumed, pushing Sasuke forward to where some crib looking container was in the middle of the room. The wails emitted from the crib and Sasuke slowly approached. He peered in and saw a small baby squirming inside, crying for someone to come and stop the noise. He looked around and saw a clipboard with some information. It said the date of her birth and her gender but nothing else. He turned back to the baby and smiled lightly. There was some mechanism thing on the side of the crib so they could open it but they didn't know the code. _

_Looking around the room, he found some small metal tube thing. He took it and returned to the crib where he gently yet forcefully shoved the tube into the glass, hoping that it would penetrate but won't collapse on the baby. The tube penetrated the glass like he wanted it to and caused a couple more cracks. He maneuvered the tube so that he would lift one of the glass pieces. After a couple efforts, the glass cracked even more and came a bit lose. Sasuke grabbed hold of it and took it out gently, as to not let anything fall on the baby. Once it was out, he threw it across the room and reached down for the child. The baby stopped squirming and looked up to see someone there but kept on crying due to the blaring alarms and reached up to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled lightly and picked up the baby, holding her tightly against his chest. _

"_Shh, shh… I know it's loud…" he whispered to the baby and turned to Naruto who was covering his ears because of an alarm ringing right over his head. Naruto looked up and noted that Sasuke had the baby in his arms and turns to leave. Sasuke follows the blonde out and they turned back to the direction they were running earlier. They were about to start running when they heard distant steps heading over to them. They were going to turn around to meet the person or experiment that was coming but they didn't even need to turn around completely. The person passed by them in a flash and all they both could see was strands of pink. _

"_Pink hair…?_" Sasuke wondered as he tried to get a clearer view of her.

_**TSHHHHHHHHHH**_

_Sasuke and Naruto's attention went back to the hallway ahead and they could see the girl also stopping in her tracks and listening in to the hissing sound. Finally Sasuke recognized the sound and panicked, he turned to Naruto and was about to warn him but he couldn't warn him fast enough. _

_**BOOM! **_**(I feel so retarded writing this .)**

_A flash came before their eyes before a huge fireball came their way. Sasuke reacted quicker than Naruto and curled up into a ball and held the child tightly against his chest as the flames singed his skin. Naruto cried out next to him but eventually fell over and covered himself from any more harm. _

…

…

…

_After a couple minutes, the flames died down a bit. Sasuke coughed and slowly looked up. He saw the hallway and everything else was lit on fire while other things were already turned into ashes. He heard a groan next to him which told him that Naruto was alright. _

"_You ok?" Sasuke coughed, turning to Naruto. _

"_A bit burnt but alright," the blonde said sheepishly. _

_Sasuke stumbled back onto his feet and faced the direction they were going once again. "We need to get out of here right now…" The blonde nodded and stood as well. _

"_Say…" the blonde started. "Wasn't there another person here…?"_

_The raven haired male turned his attention back to the blonde and raised an eyebrow, "Who?"_

_He shook his head and began to walk forward, "Never mind… Must've been a part of my imagination." _

_They both couldn't help but feel that they have forgotten something. All they remembered was a flash and the burning sensation throughout their bodies. But something within them told them that something had occurred before the blast but they have no trace of the event. (_**the flash kind of jumped their memory**)

_They took off running again but this time they had some company. Other experiments started appearing from different hallways and followed them out. Sasuke would say at least 100 of them were now running with them. Other explosions happened near them but they never stopped. They ducked or rolled to avoid the falling pieces of the facility. Sasuke never once let go of the child in his hands nor loosened his hold. _

_Finally after what seemed like forever but in reality were just a couple minutes, they found a way to get out. A window at the very far back of the room stood between them and freedom. Naruto had an extra surge of energy and broke off the group and slammed into the 6 inch glass window. The glass cracked a bit but as the others backed him up, the glass shattered completely. Some fell over while others jumped out and over each other. Sasuke took the time to calculate the distance he'll leap to try and avoid getting hit by some of the falling experiments. He held on tight to the child and ran at full speed. Once at the ledge, he jumped over most of the experiments that were rearing to jump and soared over 20 feet before landing and rolling a bit to avoid some major injury to his legs. _

_Sasuke sat up and watched as the other experiments landed and scurried the hell out of there. In a couple minutes, the facility blew up and burst into flames. A small giggle brought his attention back to the reason why he had so much trouble escaping out of there. He looked down at the child he held in his hands and smiled as she reached up to him. _

"_Well… I guess it's just you and me…" he whispered to her. Her dark blue eyes and the strands of silver on her head; she sure was one of the kind. "Ariame…" he said the name quietly. "Your name will be Ariame…" _

_He grunted and pushed himself up to his feet and turned to the mountainous area a couple miles from the facility. If he should hide, then in a forested hard to reach place he should go. He sighed and began to walk towards it. "WAIT!" he heard an obnoxious voice call out. He turned around again and saw Naruto running up to him._

"_I thought we would be parting ways once we escaped, Naruto. We agreed to this," Sasuke called out amused. _

_The blonde came to a stop a couple feet from him panting a bit. He regained his composure and looked up at the raven haired male and grinned, "Well I know we agreed to that but if we were to be hunted some day, wouldn't it be better if there was someone to back you up?" _

_The male shrugged and cradled the child in his arms. "…That's a good reason there… but what should I do with the baby?"_

"_You were going to take her in were you not?" the blonde sneered, earning a glare from the other. "We'll raise her!"_

"_Couldn't we just drop her off in one of those orphanages…" Sasuke groaned. _

"_Nope! Besides, this'll be good practice to when that day comes when you'll raise a family and such!" he grinned. _

"_And you're not doing the same?" the male raised his eyebrow. _

"_Welllll…yeah but… I'm not really good with babies…" _

_With that Sasuke smirked, "Looks like it's you who needs the practice idiot…"_

"_Teme…"_

"_Dobe."_

"_Does she have a name?" the blonde asked._

"_Ariame…"_

"_Aria-chan…" Naruto mumbled out loud then grinned. "You're such a softie teme"_

"_Shut the hell up…"_

…And that's what happened on that day, 5 years ago. Naruto helped raising Ariame and he learned a couple things on how to treat children and Sasuke… He was the ideal father. Ariame found it strange that she had two fathers and she once asked them if they were a couple and the two males had thrown a fit. First thing, Sasuke got pissed because Naruto probably had mentioned that guy and guy thing to her one day, and then they were both irritated about it. How dare she give them such a title. They were just good friends; brothers even that is all.

Thinking back to all those 1825 days they all spent together brought a smile to Sasuke's face. Now he remembered how much he missed Ariame and he hated it. If he would just stop wallowing in the past and focus on what he had to do now…

"Ugh… my head hurts…" Naruto complained, rubbing the back of his head where the girl had struck him. Sasuke didn't pay any heed to his complaining. He was too busy daydreaming. The burns he received from his own fireball have slowly healed over the hours so he didn't need to stress over them.

"*static* _And we return back to 134.9; japan's greatest hits_- *static*_ Mata ashita- _*static*" Naruto's channel surfing on the radio brought Sasuke to his senses. He blinked a couple times and looked around the small hotel thing they were stuck at.

"Still can't find anything?" Sasuke asked the blonde.

"Nope," he shook his head and continued to screw around with the channels.

Sighing, the raven haired male stood up and walked over to the window in the room. He sat there at the ledge and watched the people bellow progress their daily routines. They were currently in the town of Uji in Kyoto. It was a nice town… Thank god no one suspected them being the experiments…but then again, it wasn't a town that had much to do with the government… So they aren't as guarded as the main cities and towns…

"_There has been some new fugitive experiments that were captured and brought to the main facility here in Asahikawa! The city has gathered to celebrate this and we are now currently live, watching as they unload the experiments-" _Naruto shut off the radio and turned to Sasuke who pushed himself off the ledge and grabbed the map. He unfolded the map and looked through it.

He looked through it and sighed. "What?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke pointed at the map and the names of the two places. "Well… We're here in Kyoto right? Well Asahikawa is here in Hokkaido… Which I guess would be more than 800miles to go through…"

Naruto groaned, "But we need to go there…! The main facility is located there…!"

"Well you're willing to walk all the way there?" the other scoffed.

"Did you forget the purpose of this?" the blonde accused. Sasuke set his jaw and frowned. "We're going through all this trouble to find Aria-chan, did you forget already?"

"No I haven't," he glared.

"And besides, I never said we had to walk all the way there right," the idiot grinned. "We could take the train!"

"And do you know how _much_ it costs to travel from here to Hokkaido?" Sasuke seethed.

The blonde sweatdropped and sulked, "Stupid world just HAS to run on money…"

"Hn… We're walking…"

"Fineeee…but how do we cross the sea?" Naruto wondered.

"Think about it moron. We're not humans are we? And we have incredible speed so we could just sneak into the underwater railway and run for our lives there," Sasuke stated simply.

"Risky… but I like it!" the idiot laughed, jumping around the hotel screaming some happy abnormalities…

**Thump, thump**

This caused Naruto to stop. "BE QUIET UP THERE!" A lady next door hissed. Sasuke smirked while Naruto just sulked and said sorry to the lady.

Sasuke shook his head and walked over to the bathroom, grabbing a couple things from the place. Naruto watched curiously and followed him, "Teme, what are you doing?"

"Well, since we'll be traveling through towns and towns, and visit a couple other facilities and evading that Haruno girl and her comrades, we need to prepare ourselves…" he stated matter of factly.

"Isn't stealing wrong Teme?" Naruto mused.

"Hey," Sasuke turned to the blonde. "It's not that wrong if you truly need these things."

"But it's wrong to them."

The male shrugged, "You think I care? We're already wanted so it wouldn't matter getting more notorious than we already are."

"Riiighhtt…"

And with that the males took the necessary supplies that were provided in the hotel and prepared themselves for their long trip…

_**To be continued…  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Now the REAL story begins x33 As they travel through towns to get to their destination, things will occur in the process. Sasuke never said it would be smooth sailing from there now did he? ;D<strong>

**XD sorry if I spoiled something there butt… yeah…**

**Reviewwwwwww! I would appreciate it a lott!**


End file.
